libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Vizier Paths
At 1st level, the vizier can begin to manipulate the essence not just within himself, but within the objects or creatures around him. When the vizier first gains this ability, he must choose one of the paths of mystic attunement to follow. Path of the Crafter A vizier who chooses the path of the crafter has an innate understanding which provides the ability to influence the flow of energy through inanimate objects. Due to this connection, the crafter is able to use Spellcraft to identify items as though using detect magic. This effect only applies to identifying magic items and grants the crafter no other benefits of the detect magic spell. As he grows in cunning and experience, his gifts allow him to use his chakra to bind raw magical essence into inanimate objects, turning them into potent arcane tools. The vizier gains a bonus equal to 1/2 his class level on all skill checks made as part of the crafting process, and can bypass the normal restrictions for spell prerequisites on spell trigger and spell completion items by adding 3 + spell level to the crafting DC. In addition, any time an ally within 30 feet of the crafter activates a magic item to cast a spell, they may treat the caster level of the spell as 1 higher than normal, or increase the DC of the activated spell by +1. In addition, at first level he gains the following ability: Transfer the Essence (Su) The crafter’s experience controlling the flow of magical essence between him and the items he creates leads to a potent insight into the very nature of magical energy. A crafter can spend one hour of uninterrupted concentration to transfer magical enhancements between similar items, exchanging the magical enhancements and abilities of two like items; weapons to weapons, armor to armor, shields to shields etc. The crafter must completely exchange the properties of both weapons when using the ability in this way. For example, a crafter could take a +1 halberd and a +3 flaming longsword and swap the magical essences between them, resulting in a +3 flaming halberd and a +1 longsword. Both items must be legal targets for all abilities swapped this way. Additionally, the crafter can use this ability to transfer charges between wands or staves whose highest level spells are the same; for example, the crafter could transfer charges from a wand of cure light wounds to recharge a wand of shield. When using transfer the essence in this fashion, the vizier may choose to transfer any number of charges currently held in one target to the other. Neither use of this ability works when attempted on cursed or intelligent items, or on artifacts. At 5th level, the vizier gains Craft Wondrous Item as a bonus feat. At 9th level, he gains Forge Ring as a bonus feat. At 13th level, he gains Craft Staff as a bonus feat. At 17th level, the vizier reduces the cost to create wondrous items, rings, and staves by 25%. Path of the Ruler A vizier who chooses this path is generally a man of great ambition, gravitating towards sultans, kings, and emperors. A ruler constantly emits a powerful aura of subjugation that makes the people around him more amenable to manipulation. This is a supernatural ability. Aura of Subjugation (Su) At 1st level the ruler’s aura of subjugation has a range of 30 feet and all creatures other than the ruler within its area of effect take a –1 penalty to their Will saving throws and a –2 penalty to all Sense Motive checks. He may choose to exclude a number of creatures equal to his Intelligence modifier from the effects of this aura. At 5th level the ruler’s control over his aura of subjugation improves and the penalty to Will saving throws increases to –2 and the penalty to Sense Motive checks increases to –4. At 9th level the ruler’s aura increases to a 60 foot radius and any ally within its area of effect whom the ruler has chosen to exclude from its penalties instead gains a +2 bonus to their Will saving throws. At 13th level the penalty to Will saving throws inflicted by the aura increases to –3 and the penalty to Sense Motive checks increases to –6. At 17th level, the ruler’s aura of subjugation is near absolute; as an immediate action the ruler may force a single creature within the aura’s area of effect to reroll a Will saving throw or Sense Motive check. Path of the Scholar Viziers who follow the path of the scholar are often trained in great libraries or academic colleges, often trained alongside wizards or clerics who worship gods of knowledge. Academy Trained Starting at 1st level, the vizier adds 1/2 his class level (minimum 1) on all Knowledge skill checks, and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. In addition, the vizier gains Scribe Scroll as a bonus feat, treating his class level as his caster level, gains read magic as an at-will spell-like ability, and may transcribe a magical scroll from any scroll or spell book he has access to. Scrolls crafted in this manner can be either arcane or divine based on the source material (for example, scrolls crafted from a spell book would generally be arcane, while a scroll crafted using a divine scroll or other holy text would be divine). Expert Veilshifting (Su) Starting at 5th level the vizier gains 1 additional use of his veilshifting ability (increasing the number of veils he can reshape with a single use by 1 as normal), and may automatically bind one of his reshaped veils as part of the veilshifting ability. At 9th and 13th level, the vizier gains one additional use of his veilshifting ability and may automatically bind one additional veil shaped with the veilshifting ability. Viziers with the chakra rebirth class feature may use veilshifting as a swift action, reassigning their essence as part of the veilshifting process. Akashic Records (Su) Followers of the path of the scholar who reach 19th level gain the ability to create an extraplanar library capable of retaining all of their collected knowledge, as though they had cast lesser create demiplaneUM with a caster level of 20 and the permanency spell. This library is also capable of supporting a small staff of scholars and librarians, providing lodging and enough food, water, and air for up to 10 creatures. The vizier may transfer himself and up to 9 other willing creatures adjacent to him from their current location to this library and back as a full round action, similar to the plane shift spell. This library is automatically stocked with every piece of information the vizier has ever learned, including books and tomes he can use with his academy trained ability and Scribe Scroll feat to scribe magical scrolls of any spell he has read. Whenever the vizier reads a new scroll, book, tome, or other medium used to store and convey information, a tome containing that information magically appears on the shelves of his library. These tomes instantly dissolve and reappear on the appropriate shelf if they are taken outside of the library. While within the confines of his library, the vizier may use his records and references to enhance his research, doubling the bonus to Knowledge checks granted by his academy trained class feature; this does not stack with any other bonuses for using a library with records in a related field. Path of the Seer A vizier who chooses the path of the seer is less interested in inanimate foci, and instead learns to attune himself to the flow of chakra in living creatures, blending his own chakra signature with those of his companions. This gives him an uncanny insight into the motivations of those around him, and the ability to share this insight with those he trusts. Starting at 1st level, all allies within 60 feet of the seer find their movement buoyed by akashic energy, and gain an enhancement bonus of +5 feet to their base land speed. This bonus increases by an additional 5 feet at 9th and 17th level. This is a supernatural ability. Akashic Army (Su) At 1st, 5th, 9th, and 13th level the seer gains a teamwork feat of his choice. He must meet the prerequisites for these feats, but counts his class level as his base attack bonus for qualification purposes. The seer may invest essence in this ability to fuse his chakra with those of his allies; for each point of essence invested the vizier may share all teamwork feats granted by this ability with one ally within 60 feet. Allies do not need to meet the prerequisites for feats shared in this way. Further, the seer may grant affected allies the use of a lesser version of one veil the seer currently has bound to his Hands or Feet chakra slot; the seer chooses which veil he will share. Affected allies may invest essence into this veil if they have their own essence pool, but they cannot benefit from this veil’s bind benefit nor do they gain the benefit of any of the seer’s invested essence. Once chosen the seer cannot choose to share a different veil with that ally until he reshapes his veils, either via his normal daily allocations or his veilshifting ability. The ally determines save DCs for activated veil abilities using the greater of the vizier’s Intelligence modifier or their own. Foresee Conflict A seer who reaches this level of mastery gains an almost prophetic insight into the flow of energy in the world around him. This intuitive prophecy allows him to prepare himself for whatever trials the day may bring. Starting at 17th level, each day when he prepares his veils the vizier may choose to retrain any number of the teamwork feats granted by the path of the seer. Category:Source: Akashic Mysteries Category:Source: City of Seven Seraphs